User talk:Betuor
My New Signiture Betuor Asembly all thr Way! 14:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Betuor = Assembly all the Way! 14:06, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Betuor is Assembly all the Way! 14:07, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Betuor is Assembly all the Way! 14:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC) User:Betuor is Assembly all the Way! 14:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Betuor is Assembly all the Way! User:Betuor 14:22, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Betuor is Assembly all the Way! 13:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Assembly all the Way! User:Betuor Assembly, we build better 13:36, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Assembly all the Way! Assembly, we build better. User:Betuor 13:38, May 9, 2011 (UTC) We'll never let the Mealstrom win! Long live Lego Universe! User:Betuor 14:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) We'll never let the Mealstrom win! Long live Lego Universe! Betuor 22:24, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Possible vandalization Your page might have been vandalised by a contributor. You should check it for edits that you didn't make. Private Server Tester Hey Betour since you're posting a lot of blogs about the private server stuff, do you know how one might become a tester for the private server? Like what the requirements are and what I would have to do? I'm really into this private server thing and think that it would be great to be a tester. (Especially for Altilatica, if it gets made) AceLaserMirage 02:47, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Concept Art And Ideas Will Stay On The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Note 1: PatchM142 And Ankarus Are Also Credited For Helping Me Start This Program And Wiki. Note 2: This Message Is From The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Send To Alll People Who Joined The Wiki By Nicktoons 3d. Just To Let Everyone Know, We Have Decided To Keep The Concept Art All Of You Guys Made Because We Really Love Your Concept Art That You Guys Made And We Thought This Could Change The Future LU With Your Concept Art You Awesome Guys Create. So You Can Put Concept Art On The Page Where You Guys Put Your Ideas. We Will Change The Rules Soon To Tell Everyone That They Can Put Concept Art On This Wiki. However, We Think They Will Be Little Changes Of How We Put Our Ideas And Art On This Wiki. We Will Let You Know Soon. Also, Please Do Not Create Another Wiki After Reading This And Do Not Leave This Wiki As It Will Hurt All Of Us Here On The Wiki Like Patch, Ankarus, Me And A Few Others. If You Have Any Questions Regarding About This, Please Leave A Message On My Talk Page. Thank You. Nicktoons 3d, The Founder Of The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Program Mealstrom Yay! Maelstrom is no longer on the menu (Mealstrom). 99up 23:03, December 12, 2011 (UTC) My post Do you think my blog post about new worlds is cool? So,talk to other users about it,thanks. (I will write other posts about how to save LEGO Universe) Signature I should have told you earlier, but if you want to make text red, you don't have to link to a page which doesn't exist. Just type < font color = color > to the left of your text, and ' to the right of it (With no spaces). For example: Open up Source Mode to see the coding on this. Okee doke? I think we'd all prefer if you changed your sig to this rather than Mealstrom. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch]] 04:38, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Sig Your signature is against the policies for signatures on this wiki. Also, "Maelstrom" is spelled wrong. How? We'll never let the Mealstrom win! Long live Lego Universe! User:Betuor 03:13, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't just ask "How?", try to read the page I linked to. You still haven't fixed your sig... Awww, but now I have. Betuor 22:57, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Read it :P You're supporting the wiki server, right? Well, I found some good stuff. Check STM's blog. :D -Harley Weird, I just did before reading this. We'll never let the Mealstrom win! Long live Lego Universe! Betuor 22:30, January 12, 2012 (UTC) The Plan. Alright, so I'll help the private server, and I can supply ideas, artwork, and also, live action version, for when umm... I don't know, we need live action pictures of models to help come up with how things will look? anyway, how can I help the private server? (oh! wait I got it! if we make LU sets to sell in stores we need prototypes!...nah. :P ) Simon5750 09:38, January 14, 2012 (UTC) LU wiki server I'd just like to say, I'm with you and Sherman all the way. :) Dino out. DinoSharkCobra 00:04, February 8, 2012 (UTC)